


Dr. Spencer Spencer

by pupukefer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Leverage
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupukefer/pseuds/pupukefer
Summary: Actually Spencer just wanted to be alone in his hotel room. And actually Eliot expected this hotel room to be empty. And some misunderstandings when it comes to their names.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Kudos: 11





	Dr. Spencer Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction and I'm really nervous. Plus English isn't my mother language - so if you find some grammar or spelling issues, be nice.

Spencer was glad that he had his own hotel room this time. He doesn’t mind sharing a room with Derek, but he needed some time alone now. Actually he needed he lot of time alone lately and no, he doesn’t write a fourth doctor degree, Penelope, thank you very much. Although he thought that maybe he really should investigate some time into a new scientific field just to get his thoughts off that dammit movie. It was just some random porn, why can’t he stop thinking about it? Why can’t he stop thinking about the two men having sex? Spencer was pretty sure he was not gay. Maybe bisexual? How do you know about such things? Oh yes, you have to go outside and meet people and talk to them and that doesn’t include your colleagues only. Well, maybe he would have more clarity about his sexual needs if he just tried to be normal. But what is normal? He was pretty sure that masturbating in your hotel room after a horrifying case ended wasn’t normal. Especially when masturbating means trying to get his hand up his ass. When he first tried that, he was quite surprised how much he liked the feeling of it. But honestly: So what?! Nobody cares about what he likes to shove up his ass, so he had no reason to worry. Right now he can just enjoy the feeling of touching himself, the way his fingers pushed inside his butt while he was sitting on his hotel bed.

* * *

Eliot walked along the corridor of the hotel and checked the room numbers while passing them. The floor was empty, so he didn’t need to hurry. There it was, room 35. He checked if he was really alone, picked the lock and scurried through the door.

His first thought was ‚Why is the light on?‘, this room should be empty. Then he saw him, the young man on the bed. Tall. Naked. With his fist inside his ass. And a bewildered look on his face.

Eliot thought how adorable this guy looked. And for some reason his dick seemed to think the same. All his blood rushed down between his legs and he heard himself say: „Can I help you with that?“

The other man just nodded. So Eliot started over to the bed while undressing himself. He kneeled behind the younger guy who removed his hand from his ass. His hole was wide open and Eliot can’t believe how sexy he found this. He positioned himself behind the guy and pushed his cock into his ass. Fuck, what a feeling! The other man groaned and started moving. Eliot pushed into the guys butt and the feeling of pleasure spreads through his whole body. They found their rhythm, pushed against each other and moaned. Eliot was near to the high point, when the other man let out another growl and suddenly his buttocks clenched around Eliot dick. That was just too much to take, Eliot came immediately and spilled his sperm into the foreign man’s ass.

He pulled out his cock slowly, trying to get his mind clear. The other man collapsed to the bed and curled into the sheets. Big brown eyes looked at Eliot from underneath curly golden hair. God, even with blood in his brain he found this man sexy. The young guy coughed slightly.

„Weird situation, huh?“, he asked.

Eliot had to smile. What a cute man. „I’m Eliot“, he said.

The other man sat up, smiled wider and said: “Spencer.“

Eliot stared. How does he know?! „How do you know?“ he asked.

„Know what?“

„My name.“

Now the other man stared, looked bewildered.

„You just told me your name. Eliot. And I’m Spencer.“

Oh fuck. Eliot wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry. So he just shook his head and smiled.

The other man still looked irritated, then it became clear. „That’s your name: Eliot Spencer!“, he laughed. His eyes beamed: „When we marry and I take your name, I would be Spencer Spencer!“

Now it was Eliot’s time to laugh. He just fell in love with this little cutie.

They smiled at each other a few more moments. Suddenly Spencer’s face became serious.

„What are you doing in my hotel room?“ he asked.

Eliot coughed slightly. „I thought the room was empty. I didn’t expect to see anybody in here.“, he explained weakly.

Spencer raised a brow. „And what exactly did you think finding in an empty hotel room?“

„I wanted to check out the view. My own hotel room is on the other side and I heard the view to Charles River is amazing.“, Eliot said and tried to make it sound as if it would be the most normal thing on earth to break into an empty hotel room to check out the view.

He stood up and got dressed. Spencer followed his movements.

„So, that’s just it? You wanted to check out the view, we had sex and now you return to your hotel room and we pretend that this never happened?“, the young man asked.

Eliot tried to look as cool as possible, which wasn’t actually a problem all the other times. But right now he stood in front of this young adorable guy and he never felt so nervous. But it was pretty clear to him that he had to leave now. The team was waiting for him back at the pub to get the information he achieved today. He already needed much longer than he intended to – all because of this brown-eyed sunshine that he didn’t want to leave right now.

„Yeah, I think it would be best when I just go now and we forget about this.“, Eliot said.

Spencer just nodded.

So Eliot went to the window, took a look outside, nodded approvingly, turned and left the hotel room. He was about to close the door, when he stopped and looked back at the bed to the still naked man.

„I’m glad we met, Spencer. Thank you!“ 

* * *

Spencer stared at the door for at least ten more minutes. He just had sex with a foreign man. OMG!

He shook his head and looked down at his bed. It was a total mess. There was sperm in his sheets. His own sperm. He suddenly had to think of the fact, that he also had sperm in his ass. Sperm from a man he doesn’t even know. He had to giggle. No, that’s not funny! He looked again at his bed, he can’t sleep here. Spencer stood up and went to the other hotel bed. Yeah, nice and clean. He snuggled into the sheets and thought again on what just happened.

He had sex with a foreign man. An absolutely handsome foreign man. He smiled. Eliot Spencer. He had the sperm of Eliot Spencer in his ass. He had to giggle again. No one would ever believe this story! That he, Dr. Spencer Reid, had sex with a random guy in a hotel room. That was absolutely not normal at all. He loved it!

He looked over to the window where Eliot stood. Spencer knew that it was odd to break into an empty hotel room just to check out the view. Maybe Eliot lied, but did Spencer really wanted to know why the man was actually here?! On the other hand, Spencer was a profiler. He can’t just not think about why anyone does anything.

He stood up and walked over to the window as well. Charles river, yes, there it was. But the view wasn’t that great. Why was Eliot actually here in his room? Did he knew, that he would be here? But they didn’t know each other. Spencer was absolutely sure that he never saw Eliot before. He would have remembered that handsome guy with his long hair and bright eyes. How he was build, muscular, not as tall as Spencer but at least twice the weight. And his dick was amazing. Spencer had to giggle again. He thought about the penis of a foreign man which broke into his hotel room. Eliot really broke into his hotel room and simply asked if he could join Spencer’s masturbating. And Spencer just nodded. He shook his head. What had he thought?! Eliot could have been a serial killer, raping innocent guys and killing them. But Eliot didn’t kill him. He just fucked him and introduced himself afterwards. A serial killer wouldn’t do that. Nevertheless something was wrong about Eliot’s story, that much was for sure.

Spencer opened his notebook. He could ask Penelope if she could find out anything about Eliot. But then she would ask why Spencer was interested in this guy and as they don’t have a running case, he would have no excuse. No, better he don’t tell anybody about Eliot. The story was just too weird. Even Spencer can’t believe that all this just happened. Maybe tomorrow he would think that it might have been a dream.

He stared at his laptop. He can make his own research. Penelope showed how to use the database. Spencer... Eliot. Yes, there was his file. Big file. Oh. Oh fuck!

* * *

Eliot stormed into the pub. What had he done?! He just exposed his identity to a stranger! That wasn’t good. That was an absolute disaster.

His team sat at the bar and looked at the door as Eliot rushed in.

„I made a huge mistake! I might be in big big trouble!“, Eliot panted, trying to catch his breath.

„What happened?“, Nathan asked. „Didn’t you get the information?“

„I did. The two buildings are just 50 meters away from each other and the security is a joke. It won’t be a problem to get in there. But I... that’s not the problem.“, Eliot explained. „The problem is that I met someone and accidentally told him my name.“

„How can you accidentally tell anybody your name?!“, Hardison asked suspiciously.

Eliot brushed his hands through his hair, a gesture he only does, when he was really nervous. „In the empty hotel room... there was this guy. He... well... he... we... uhm. I had sex with him.“

„WHAT?!“, Sophie and Hardison asked unisono. Parker just laughed and Nathan looked quite confused.

„The hotel room wasn’t empty?“, the team leader asked.

„No.“, Eliot said. „I’m sorry. I have no idea what happened. He was there and was looking so cute and then we had sex and I never had sex with a guy before but he was so cute and afterwards he was so shy and I just wanted to break the ice and told him my first name. And he said ‚Spencer‘. And I didn’t realised that he meant "Spencer" is his first name. I thought he knew me and now he knows my whole name and I’m sorry.“ Eliot catched his breath. „What do we do now?“

„His name is Spencer?“, Parker asked. „So when you marry and he takes your name he would be Spencer Spencer?!“. She laughed like she just made the biggest joke in history.

Eliot just looked at her. „He made the exact same joke.“, he said blantly.

Nathan shook his head and looked concerned. He got over to their tech specialist. „Hardison, when you hacked the hotels system, you where sure that the room wasn’t occupied, right?!“ he asked.

Hardison stood up and went over to his laptop which laid in one of the cubicles of the pub. He opened it and logged again into the hotels booking system. „There,“, he said, pointing at the rooms plan, „the room is definitely empty!“

„So, the room had to be empty, but still Eliot met someone in there.“ Nathan said, rubbing his chin. „That means, the guy he met there broke into an empty hotel room as well. Or...“, he trailed of, looked slightly concerned. „Who else do you know that can check into hotel rooms without officially been registered there?!“, he asked the team.

Sophie and Parker looked confused, Eliot was just standing there, feeling guilty. Suddenly Hardison slapped his hand to his forehead. „Oh fuck!“, he said. „Officials sometimes do that, mostly the Feds!“

Eliot felt as if all his blood rushed out of his body. „You say, I might just had sex with an FBI agent? And I told him my name?!“. He needed to sit down.

Nathan helped himself to another drink and got over to where Hardison still sat. "Hardison, can you find us all FBI agents between twenty and thirtyfive with the first name Spencer. Show us first just the ones living on the east coast?", he asked.

"No problem!", the hacker said and typed frantically on the keyboard. After a minute he turned the screen so that everybody had a good view.

Eliot got over to the laptop and scanned the screen. He didn't need to search for long - there was the picture of the handsome young man with his innocent eyes. He tapped on the picture and sighted.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, 29, “ Hardison read out loud.“ He’s working for the Behavioral Analysis Unit - BAU. Great Eliot, you got yourself a profiler!", he said and shook his head disapprovingly.

Sophie watched in terror as Hardison opened Spencer's FBI profile. "Of all the agents in the US you really told your name to a dammit profiler?!", she nearly screamed at Eliot. "We maybe would have been able to fool any FBI agent, but a profiler?!"

"I'm sorry", Eliot said and he really was sorry.

Nathan looked serious and said: "That really might be a problem. Eliot broke into this guy's hotel room and I'm quite sure that, nevertheless how good the sex was, he will be back to his mind by now and search for Eliot as well."

"I already did.", Spencer said, standing in the doorframe of the pub.

The Leverage team spun around. Eliot looked at the FBI agent and was similar alarmed and amazed by the beautiful man, even though he was dressed like a British aristocrat.

Spencer stepped into the pub, checked the ambience of the room and walked towards Eliot. He smiled slightly when he said: "So, you speak five languages and took out an Uruguayan Death Squad with a piano wire?! I'm quite impressed!"

"Listen Spencer...", Eliot started to explain but the younger man only shook his hand and looked at the rest of the crew.

"Who are you guys? And don't tell me you just own this pub. This little criminal here is pretty much everything, but not an innocent citizen."

Parker stormed forward and beamed at the tall agent. "Hi Dr. Spencer Spencer! Nice to meet you!", she took his hand and shook it frantically.

Spencer looked irritated from Parker to Eliot, who just shrugged.

Sophie poured herself a large glass of scotch and sat at the bar, waiting for whatever might come. Hardison just watched the FBI agent and Nathan seemed to calculate on what to do next.

He let out a sight and startet to explain. „You’re a profiler, so you obviously wouldn’t believe any of the stories we would usually tell now. So let’s just try with the truth. Do you know the Judge-Roy-case?“, he asked.

Spencer nodded. „That corrupt judge took lots of hostages in a bank.“

Nathan went on: “And have you heard of the John-Douglas-Keller-case? Or the Pans Shop Case?“

Again Spencer nodded. John Douglas Keller smuggled antiques and used children to do so. And that Pan Shop thing had anything to do with fashion. „But what have these cases to do with you?“, he asked.

Nathan smiled. „That was all us. You know Robin Hood, right? We’re like him. Well, some of us might not have his poshy past.“

Spencer looked at Eliot. Eliot nodded: „Nathan is right. We try to help the people who don’t get any help elsewhere. We maybe use some unusual ways but in the end we help the good ones and the bad guys get what they deserve.“

Spencer smiled. He can be okay with this. „I think I can be okay with this.“

Sophie stood up and walked over: „So will you get your team now, we have to run away and get ourself some new identities? Again.“, she asked.

„Don’t worry! That’ll stay our little secret.“ He smiled sheepishly over at Eliot. „My team would never believe this whole situation anyway.“

He leaned over until his mouth nearly brushed Eliots ear. „I’m sure you’ll be able to find me. So maybe we can go for a coffee sometimes. Or dinner. Or... well.“

He grinned and turned to go. But Eliot grabbed his elbow and pulled him back. He gently pressed his mouth on the young man’s lips and they kissed.

When they pulled apart Eliot grinned. „I will find you and we should go for the... well.“

Spencer laughed. His BAU-team would definitely never believe any of this.


End file.
